


Spoon Theory

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-03
Updated: 2011-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://www.butyoudontlooksick.com/articles/written-by-christine/the-spoon-theory-written-by-christine-miserandino/">Most people start the day with unlimited amount of possibilities, and energy to do whatever they desire.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoon Theory

Most mornings he's so exhausted after the nightmares that it takes effort to get out of bed. It takes more to brush his teeth, and sometimes in the mirror he'll see Lucifer's face. It tires him out to do research—he does it anyway; hunting is his penance. Some days he's afraid when he goes out to hunt, what's left of Lucifer in him will escape into his rage at the monster du jour. Some days he can back Dean up on the hunt; some days, he knows that to Dean he's more a liability than an asset.


End file.
